Sound generating toys, such as toys that play music, provide children with a fun and stimulating means for play. Such toys can include talking dolls, cars that make engine noises, and any variety of toys that play music. The present invention provides for a novel and interactive toy that allows the child to select sounds to be played, e.g., music, by the toy in a fun and innovative way.